the enemy are not my enemy
by Venerable Dreadnought
Summary: Ghost is an elite comando of the imperial guard but now he has had enough and he goes to the Eldar to find death but finds something else instead.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys this is my first fanfic so please flame me in a constructive way. I love the thought of elder and humans finding peace in one another so I decided to do a fanfic on it here goes.**

Akrai (Ghost) Contiento was an imperial guard elite commando. His nick name came from the fact he was able to disappear and re appear any were and any time he wanted to. He was a legendary assassin and stealth man. He was 25 but already was the best commando ever to have served in his legion of the 666th hells dancers. He had received numerous awards and recognitions for his 'work'. He had stopped whole armies by putting a single bullet through the enemy leader causing the army to crumble. Or by blowing up that one strategic advantage the enemy had.

But as he reflected back on his life he regretted all of it. He had scene things he should never have scene and had to participate in some of them himself. He was now a man who wanted out, and fast. But the fact he was looking at a line of elder while dressed in all black kaki camouflage commando gear said different.

He was on a mission in the middle of enemy lines, were his own lines where a 100 miles backwards.

His target, the enemy farseer calling herself Liliathes.

His weapons now just a knife.

He knew if any mission before had been hard this was the worst by far. He was trying to slit the throat of a woman who could sense him coming from about 200m away.

He was dead. And he knew it.

He thought back to what had finally made him snap what had made him want out, and Ghost, a veteran of hundreds of missions, shuddered.

_Paleus and Ghost had been best friends for 20 years now having met at school. But now it was changed. Paleus was tied and blindfolded staring at a wall. Ghost behind him holding his sniper rifle in his hands. The commissioner had told them to aim there weapons but Ghost paused. _

_His friend was now a host to a warp spawned daemon inside his body and had to die. But Ghost didn't want to kill his only friend he had ever had. He was numb but shouldered his weapon anyway his actions on autopilot. As was told to fire and one phrase escaped his friend's mouth 'goodbye friend and get out of here'. _

_The bullet Ghost fired travelled through his friend's brain and caused his head to explode with force decorating the wall behind with bits of blood, brain and skull._ _Then ghost snapped._

Know thinking back he realised he had only accepted this mission because he was likely to die from it. He was very tired and now more than ever wanted out

So resigned to his fate made a decision. Looking once more through his binoculars he saw a couple of squads of fire dragons holding long black snake shaped lances that shot out flames lining up in front of some howling banshee squads. The banshees gleaming white armour making a beacon for him. Ditching any protective clothing and his knife he stumbled towards the Eldar ready to die. He approached from behind them quietly and started to catch up. Approaching the figure with no helmet facing away from him. He felt ready to collapse. The weight of the years and lack of sleep weighing him down. When he finally got there he just had time to tap the figure on the shoulder and see an angelic face before passing out from exhaustion.

Shilith was the howling banshee exarch for the area. She was a striking woman to anybody's eyes. But she had seen war to many times and now her emotions were barred behind a wall of ice. She was looking forward to returning to battle after slaughtering so many mon'keigh filth last time. She hated them for their filth and arrogance about their almighty emperor. She couldn't wait to slay more soon. She looked around at her soldiers with they're backs to her lined up in display formation.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and frowned for two reasons. One who wanted to bother her now and two how had they got to her before she noticed only the farseer could do that. She turned round now expecting to see the farseer there but instead saw something black fall towards her. On instinct she caught it and saw it was in fact another Eldar. She laid whoever it was on the floor and went to see their face. What she saw nearly made her faint herself. An out cold mon'keigh with a smile on his face, unarmed and armoured laid there, eyes closed, on the floor.

'Farseer you should see this' Said Shilith. Liliathes turned round to see Shilith holding a crumpled body in her arms.

'What now Shilith I am about to meditate in the face of the battle to come.'

'This is slightly more important right now sister' Said Shilith.

'Well since you are my one long-time friend I suppose I could wait for what you need'

'It involves the thing I am holding sister it is not what you think it is'

'So it's not Dominicae getting into more fights then'

'No, this is in fact a mon'keigh I am holding and no I did not capture him he in fact tapped me on the shoulder while my squads were lining up and when I turned round he collapsed into my arms.'

Liliathes was shocked and took a step back almost like she had been punched by some invisible force. 'I…I…what in the name of Khaine was he doing here, let alone unarmed I see and unarmoured and why did he tap you on the shoulder then collapse. Also I can't seem to sense him here unlike yourself.'

'Exactly what I thought sister and also how did he get past 100 miles of Eldar line and then just come up to me and collapse'. She sighed 'This is all very weird and I have no clue what this means'.

'From the looks of him' Liliathes said 'He is a commando he just has no armour and he looks like he hasn't rested in days. Put him down on my bed for now I will need to speak with him later'.

'But what if he attacks you when he wakes up' Shilith said

'Oh don't worry about me I will be fine now go if you want'

Shilith pondered the matter about this strange mon'keigh and said 'I think I would rather stay' 'thought you would now make yourself comfortable until he wakes up'.


	2. Chapter 2 Reliving the past

First of all I would like to say thank you for the reviews they were very help full. Kane you are right this will hopefully open up to be a good EldarxHuman story. I would like the beta reader if the offer is still on I will pm you for your email and thanks for the constructive criticism I needed that as I am new to fan fiction. Anonymous reviewer you should definitely do your own story I have to agree there is not enough of these stories' so go for it. Also I did not realise I was writing Elder not Eldar how could I be so stupid I have been part of the 40k universe for ages I was probably too tired to realise as I was doing it at twelve at night (probably the reason for me rushing the ending as well). One thing I found when doing this is that if you do it while listening to music it is great, I listened to avenged sevenfold, five finger death punch, green day, papa roach, rob zombie, korn, Iron Maiden and slipknot (I know I don't listen to different kinds of music, rock and metal is mainly my thing). This chapter is much longer, there will not be any real romance just explaining the back story for my character but there will be enough of that next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy chapter 2.

Chapter 2 Memories

If Ghost expected a peaceful sleep he was greatly mistaken and all he could do was watch as the events of his life slowly unfolded in front of him acting like a movie just for him to see.

_20 years ago, the planet Tyranus._

_A young Akrai Contiento stepped into his latest school. This was his third one he had to go to after being expelled from the other two schools. The first one he had been chucked out from when he was just 4._

_Akrai had seen the letter that had come home and then seen his mum fall to the floor crying. He walked over to her and put an arm around her. He loved his mum more than anyone else in the world at this point. She was the only one who looked after him at home now as his dad had been called back to the guard because of depleted numbers in his regiment. He picked up the plain envelope. He thought it was weird that it was written on the rare material paper, only formal and important things were written on paper and he was sure his family were not important enough to receive paper letters._

_He picked up the letter and started to read._

_To Mrs Contiento_

_It pains me to inform you that as of 15:56 on the 3rd of Emperisium your husband Mr Paul Contiento was killed in action by the forces of chaos while on an assassination attempt on the planet of Vermillion V. He successfully killed the enemy commander by setting of the 15 grenades and 15 det packs he was carrying making an explosion seen from orbit and putting a 5 mile crater in the ground. It destroyed every chaos thing within that area including the lord and his champions plus a large amount of his war band, winning us the war all by himself. Stories will be told of his life and his exploits as our regiments greatest ever commando. For his sacrifice he will be made a saint and give the gallactus invictus championes medal, the highest medal for bravery and sacrifice currently given in the imperial guard. His official funeral will be held a fort night from when he died._

_He died in his duty to the emperor and what else can you wish for._

_Yours sincerely_

_General Alexis Icarus leader of the 666__th__ hell dancers._

_Akrai put down the letter and against immediately felt anger for the world for taking his dad away._

_He got up from his mum and hate flooded through him. He went down to the basement and picked up some cans of fuel plus a lighter and set of down the road to his school._

_Once there he set to work dousing the front of the school in highly flammable fuel careful not to miss a single brick. Once he was sure it was enough fuel he lined up the rest of the cans next to the fuel soaked plascrete brick work and set them alight._

_He was found half an hour later sitting in front of the school crying into his hands. His face lit up by the burning school remains behind him._

_His next school was a lot tougher. It was a school for angered and unsocial kids that don't belong in a normal school. It was tough. He was constantly watched by cameras and teachers but in the end he only lasted a week there._

_The day after the funeral was a day he wanted with all his heart to forget but try as he might he could not. The headmaster had approached him at the beginning of school as Akrai was trying to sharpen a bit of steel pole with a knife he had stolen of his mum. The knife was not very good. It was not very strong and would break off if he stabbed someone with it, but the pole was a different story. It was very sturdy and now had a wickedly sharp point protruding from one end. The head stopped in front of him and Akrai eyed him curiously. The head only ever spoke to you if you were in deep deep shit. He had the most uncomfortable eyes to look at, they seemed to be able to see into your very soul._

'_Akrai I have some news involving your mother and it's not pleasant'._

'_What did you do to my mum!' Akrai shouted._

'_No one did anything to your mum Akrai its just they found her…well they found her dead'_

'_What?' Akrai whispered feeling the hate build up inside him again._

'_She was found hanging in your living room with a note in her hand, a suicide note'._

_Akrai found it hard to hold back the tears as he gazed at the head telling him this. His vision started to turn read, His head began to spin and he began to feel sick._

'_The note said this "Akrai I'm going to meet your father now, keep well son we will be looking after and down on you always". _

_The next thing that the planet and the school learned was that a very angry five year old with a sharpened pole can cause 1 death, 15 serious injuries, 3 minor injuries plus 100,000 credits worth of damage in 10 minutes._

_Now he was five and he was in another school. But this was less a school more of a solitary confinement for kids. His attacks and his mental breakdown had put him here. It was his first day and the first thing he saw was the fire alarm switch. If he was expelled from here he would be cast out onto the streets and would probably die there. But his hate for the world was to strong and he moved over to the switch ready to throw it and pull the whole school out of work. He would not be expelled he knew that. But it was a step towards it. He put his hand towards the switch to press it._

'_I know you' He heard a voice say behind him. He turned around to see a boy around his age standing there with his arms crossed. 'I heard what your dad did as well, he was a hero and you are ruining his name, please stop'. _

'_How do you know about my dad' Akrai snapped. 'How could I not' The boy responded in a calm tone 'he has become a big hero and everyone is talking about him, and about you'._

'_Hero? My dad died that's not hero like.'_

'_Yes it is when you consider what your dad did when he died' said the boy 'you should be proud of your dad not angry, please stop this'. _

_Akrai looked up and down at the boy pondering his words. His dad a hero, saviour of worlds? Sounds better than just a dead man I suppose. 'Fine I will stop now. But I might try again and you will not be here to stop me', _

'_Yes I will, I will help fix your life Akrai'._

'_Fine if you want to try, what's your name'?_

'_Paleus' the boy said. _

_And so started a friendship that gave Akrai a life line he needed and someone he could trust and depend on. Akrai's life finally looked brighter._

_5 Years later._

_Paleus and Akrai were inseparable now. They would give everything for each other and they always relied on each other's guidance and comfort more than anyone else's. You would always find them together after school and hiding out in Paleus's"safe house". _

_One day Akrai asked Paleus a question. 'How did you end up in this school Paleus'? _

_Paleus looked up and sighed 'I knew you would eventually ask that.' _

'_Well how then or if you don't want to tell me that's fine as well'_

_Paleus sighed again and looked distant. 'Fine but don't judge me ok.'_

'_I won't I'm sure it can't be that bad.'_

'_We will see' Said Paleus_

'_First of all I must tell you about my dad and mum'. 'My dad was an abuser; he abused me and my mum'. 'I don't know why my mum ever married him he was a horrible man. He used to beat us for no reason in the morning, during the day and at night'. Akrai gasped at this. He couldn't remember what his dad had been like but he knew his mum had loved him with all her heart so to hear this was shocking even for him. 'I swore that I would get my revenge on him for me and my mum one day and so I planned out what I would do'._

'_It started off with me stealing a shot of heavy anaesthetic from my schools first aid department' _

'_Next I waited till he was drunk one day and let his guard down. I came up behind him while he was sleeping on the sofa and stabbed him in the back with the needle, injecting him with the anaesthetic to make sure he would not wake up for at least 4 hours. I then spent the next hour dragging him outside to the front of the house to where I had spent hours digging homemade stakes into the ground. I tied a length of rope around each one of his legs and arms and then tied one limb to each stake using a knot I learnt at school it worked so that the more he struggled the more they tightened. I then waited'. Paleus took a deep breath and continued with the story. 'When he woke up and noticed he was tied up he started to struggle but my knots worked. Eventually he gave up and stopped struggling. I walked up to him slowly and he saw me. He started shouting stuff at me begging me to let him go but I blanked him out. I reached him and looked down at him. I remember thinking how much of a sad, lonely crap up of a man he was; I hated him with every ounce of my being. I picked up a bone coloured saw that I had stolen from his safe box in the garage._

_(Just saying that this next bit is a bit gross so don't read if you don't want to)_

'_I ran it down the side of his chest getting a scream to rise out of him as I drew blood. I was going to make him pay. I set to work on what I was going to do. I slowly carved into his flesh the words "rot in hell scum" and when I had finished with this I knew people would start to investigate so I decided to finish him off. With agonising slowness I started sawing his head from his body I savoured every blood gurgling scream he made and it made me feel better. I could hear people coming onto the street now. But they were too late for my dad as I soon reached his windpipe and cut into it. My dad let out a sound like a deflating balloon and I knew he was dead. I stood up drew back my foot and smacked it into his head causing it to roll across the lawn at the front of the house. I sank to my knees and then I felt a high powered Taser hit me in the back of my neck and I fell into the black abyss.'_

_(I think I might change the story rating now)_

_Paleus looked up at Akrai and said 'Bastard had it coming'._

_He saw Akrai him lost for words and visibly shocked. 'Just remember don't judge me ok' He whispered._

_8 years later._

_Ghost and Paleus had just got out of school with some pretty miserable grades but Paleus had an Idea of what they were going to do now. 'The Guard Akrai that is where we are going.' _

'_What!' Akrai said. 'I don't want to go there I will just be reminded of my father and then past memories I fought very hard to forget will come up again and I will become a wreck, again'._

'_Akrai do not be sad when you think of your dad feel happy. He would of wanted you to follow in his footsteps carry on the family business'._

'_I would be a failure I am not strong enough or fit enough for the guard, I would let my dad down.'_

'_Did I just here that from a boy who took down an entire school of teachers when he was just five and has managed to run away from the police after crimes, although none of them serious, hundreds of times. You would be great in the guard and you know it so we are joining now'._

'_We will see what the recruiting officer says'._

_The grav car they were in pulled into a space by the recruiting office and they got out. Upon entering the office they were in a small room that smelled of smoke probably from Iho sticks and an imperial guard major sitting at a table with a couple of stacks of paper on it._

'_So here to join up are we' the major said._

'_Yeah' Paleus replied._

'_Well stand there and let me have a look at you two'._

_He ran an obviously well trained eye over the two while keeping his face impartial to what he was thinking. 'And why do you two want to join the guards?'_

_Paleus spoke first 'I have three reasons 1 to get of this crappy planet 2 to kick some xeno ass 3 to do it in the name of the emperor as much good as that will do'_

'_Fair enough' said the Major. 'What about you boy why do you want to join?' _

'_In memory of my father' Akrai said. The major raised his eyebrows in interest and said_

'_So who was your father then son?'_

'_His name was Paul Contiento'_

_The major looked shocked for a second before clearing his throat. 'Well then you two, welcome to the 666__th__ hell dancers. Training starts immediately'._

_At the marine training camp on Secrae II during the guard psychic tests._

'_Fire up the machine' The commander said._

'_Yes sir starting brain psychic test now' _

_A low hum started in the room Akrai was now in but nothing else._

'_What are the boys readings'_

'_Uh there may be a problem sir we are getting absolutely nothing from him from any equipment not even the psychic machines to test if he is sitting there report anything. According to any psychic thing he would not exist unless you actually saw him'. _

'_What! No it can't be the chances are two low…'_

'_Sir what are you talking about'_

'_Soldier send a psychic brain scourge in there'_

'_But that will fry his brain!'_

'_Not if he is what I think he is, now do it!'_

'_Um yes sir, Scourge released'_

_Ghost still felt nothing and he was beginning to wonder why they were making him sit in this metal room._

'_Still no psychic response from him sir nothing'_

'_So this man is one in a trillion, He is a blank'._

'_A blank sir?'_

'_Yes he is and that means no psychic things, demons or machines what so ever will sense him or affect him. But don't tell anyone about this if the inquisition finds out about this they will have a field day here and I don't what that'_

'_Yes sir'._

_Ghosts memories go faster in front of him now not wanting to linger. They wanted to show him one last thing. He whipped past the memory of him getting the nick name ghost as he won a game of German spotlight by silently taking out every one with the spotlights even though that's not how you win. He smiled at that memory; he was a hero to all the trainees in the barracks afterwards as they saw their training officers limping from the beating Ghost had given them._

_He instantly stopped smiling when he saw what memory he came to. He tried to wake up he did not want to see this again, he would become a wreck again; his memory did not let him wake it held him in its ice cold grip, He was a prisoner to his own mind. He saw himself raising the sniper rifle in his hands and he heard Paleus say the last words of his life 'goodbye friend and get out of here'. He then heard a SMACK as Ghost shot the one friend he had ever had, who had saved his life from misery who he owed the world to. He felt himself wake but he did not want to open his eyes. He felt something warm press against his skin. It was a warm and soft touch. He grabbed onto the warmth with his hands and pulled it towards him. He clung onto it for all he was worth getting more warmth from it and it seemed to soothe him. Thinking 'I wonder if heaven is nice' He opened his eyes._

_Well how was that? I'm sorry I took longer to update than I thought I would but the next update should not take as long. Again I'm sorry for the lack of romance in this chapter but don't worry the next chapter will have enough of it. Thank you for reading and please R&R._

_From Venerable dreadnought. _


	3. Chapter 3 Relationship advancements

Just like to say thank you for all the reviews they are so helpful, well maybe the machete one was slightly strange but oh well. I would like to thank Yoshtar for telling me to slow down and describe more so I will take that into account. As for Lost Guy how about a ship crash onto the planet and he is a lone survivor and he was on his way to his first ever battle or he was taken away from a ship while it was going through the warp by a demon maybe or even one of the gods? When he gets to the planet the Eldar could remould him for their purposes and to fight for them or maybe get a peace treaty between Eldar and humans as well. As for the craft world how about creating one of your own that has its own unique traits and condition like it could have a new type of eldar unit to just the regular ones and could be a previously unknown craftworld or could be just about to be destroyed by someone maybe necrons, chaos or dark Eldar. The W40kXMass effect sounds great as they are two of my favourite things. As for the machete guy I will be sure to add a machete or machete like object into the story just for you ok. Now I have a bank holiday weekend and a chapter to write.

The mon'keigh was still screaming. He had been at it for a good few minutes leaving the two Eldar to wonder what was going on in his mind. He had just suddenly started and now he would not stop.

'Shilith you should probably go over there and check his pulse rate and temperature, we don't want him dying on us without him answering a few of our questions'.

'Yes Farseer' she moved over to the mattress he was laying on and motioned a slender hand towards his neck. When she touched him his screaming immediately started to die down and his pulse started to regulate. However she felt a strong force wrap around her and pull her towards the mon'keigh. She saw that it in fact it was the mon'keigh that had pulled her towards him and now he seemed to have a smile across his face as he rested his face on her shoulder. She looked at him and wondered what had made the mon'keigh do this strange act. As she looked at his face she found it remarkably handsome for a mon'keigh; it even looked vaguely Eldar like, not as rounded as she noticed most human faces were like. 'Stop these thoughts he is the enemy!' she said to herself. 'If he was the enemy why did he tap you on the shoulder and not attack you, plus collapse into your arms?' She felt her heart counter. She was still staring at him when he opened his eyes.

She saw him stare into her eyes and say 'very beautiful' which made Shilith's cheeks warm up and her heart melt even though he was the enemy. He thought she was very beautiful even though I am his enemy. But then he seemed to deflate. 'I am not dead am I?' he said with a sigh. He obviously realised that he was staring right into the eyes of an Eldar and worked out they had not killed him. 'No you are not dead, you are in fact inside the tent of the great Eldar farseer Liliathes' Shilith choked out as he was still hugging her tightly almost like he did not want to let go. He was still staring into her eyes and a smile seemed to tug at his lips as he stared at her. 'You should probably let me go as you are the enemy and you are being held prisoner inside an Eldar camp' Shilith told him even though she knew the prisoner bit was not very true. The mon'keigh seemed to look amused and let out a weak laugh. 'I am no enemy to you not any more I gave that crap up, and as to the prisoner part is that why I am resting on the most comfortable thing I have ever slept on while holding in my arms well the, the, well the most beautiful uh thing I mean er person I have ever seen?' He seemed to stutter and blush while saying the last part. Shilith's cheeks heated again and heart melted for the second time since he started speaking. Her heart said in triumph 'Told you he was not the enemy'. All Shilith could do was stare at him and go 'uh…'.

They both heard laughing and turned their heads finally looking away from each other to see Liliathes rolling on the floor giggling with delight at seeing how they looked and talked to each other. 'Something funny Lili' Said Shilith addressing the Farseer by her nick name. 'The way you look and talk to each other is like the way any two young people would talk to each other if they were, let's say, in love but don't want to say it, and you only just met' She said between laughs and in low gothic so they both understood. They both blushed heavily and looked at each other again before looking away. However during all this time Ghost still had not let go of Shilith. Shilith was getting annoyed with her laughing but she liked the warmth the human gave her. 'Maybe we should get up' Shilith suggested. Ghost heard this and nodded. But before they could make a move Lili stopped her laughing and decided to play match maker.

Lili had an absolutely brilliant Idea. It was one of her cruellest yet best ideas she had ever come up with. She knew she would be murdered by Shilith when she finally let her out but it was worth it. 'So since you two are getting to know each other better why don't I just leave you two to talk over everything'. And with that she jumped out of the room slamming the door shut and casting runes over the room and door to make sure they could not get out leaving to very startled and shocked beings still locked in a hug in her room. Shilith could sense the power around her and said to the mon'keigh 'she has locked us in with runes, we can't get out till she lets us' she stated matter of factly. 'so we should probably get used to each other's company and get to know each other '. Ghost was still in shock over what had happened and mumbled an Ok. Shilith took in a deep breath, tasting and smelling the humans scent. Even though he was still a bit muddy and sweaty it smelled great. But reluctantly she said 'but first you should let me go'. Ghost looked up at her and actually felt warm and happy for once. He built up courage and tried not to shake as he said 'um I actually find this er quite comfortable and you know nice so could you uh please stay for a bit longer' he had stopped whole armies but saying that seemed to be much harder. How could she refuse him when he had stuttered and blushed so cutely when he had spoken to her? Her heart said to her 'So he does love you then, now return the love.'

She mumbled a 'sounds good to me' before slowly putting her arms around him and sinking into his warm embrace. They both sighed and gazed into each other's eyes their love for each other seemed to win over rational thinking and embrace them both. They had only just met and yet they already felt they had known each other for years and could trust each other. 'Did you mean it when you said I was pretty?' Shilith asked.

'Yes' Ghost said firmly smiling at her. She smiled back and pulled him closer.

'What is your name?' Ghost asked.

'Shilith and yours?'

'Well my full name is Akrai Contiento but everyone calls me Ghost'

'Well then ghost how did you get here to the Eldar lines and then why did you just fall into me?

'Well it's a long story and I'm still tired' He said trying to stop a yawn escaping his mouth but failing. 'Can I catch some sleep first please'? He asked her.

'Yes, I guess I could use some to'

'That's great' he said before smiling and pulling the bone coloured covers over him and her and felt the soft touch of her and him on his skin.

Shilith thought about all that had happened in the last couple of minutes. It had been so fast. He was not the enemy though and obviously had been troubled by something in his sleep. She looked over at him and saw his handsome face looking very peaceful lying there he was adorable in his sleep just like real life. 'I love you' she whispered thinking he couldn't hear her. 'I love you to' He said. She was surprised he had been awake but now she had said it and he had heard it and announced his love for her she felt good with herself and pulled him closer to her loving the warmth she got off of him. They fell asleep in each other's arms and for once Ghost had pleasant dreams. They would talk more when they woke up, but for now love had won the day and they were both glad.

The farseer stood outside her tent looking up at the sky thinking about the two. He was a handsome one in there she knew that. He had even managed to break through Shilith's ice cold heart and found warmth in it; something Lili thought would never have been possible. They had seemed to instantly connect and find warmth in each other. Yes this love was never meant to happen and it should not of, it was forbidden love but it was still love and that is what counted right now. No war or bloodshed would change it. She smiled at the thought of the two walking around together hand in hand sharing their love for each other. They would get strange looks and at first people might not approve but they would be accepted eventually and she knew it. By Khaine, eventually they could have kids though that was a long way of as they were just at the hugging stage now but eventually it would come.

As she was lost in her thoughts two Valkyries screamed overhead and troops spilled out the back. These troops' jobs were to look at enemy positions and weak areas then get within vox range of there HQ and tell them what they saw. They were very good at what they did. But the Eldar were better. It would take many long hours for the enemy troopers to be hunted down and make sure none escaped. The farseer smiled again. It seemed the two love birds would get longer than she expected to give them.

She was still smiling as she started across the muddy crater filled land with the dark brooding looking sky above. She pulled out a very long almost machete shaped sword that glowed blue with power and a shuriken pistol she had upgraded and customized herself. She was hunting for any life sign's telling the other Eldar what to do through her ear piece slowly closing a ring around the troops. Her mind wandered however. She could not wait for what the next few days would involve for them two lovers but whatever happened she was sure it would be good, and very entertaining.

Ghost had never been as happy as he was now in his life finally able to put the past behind him and hold in his arms someone he loved. The only thing he dreamed about was her and little did he know it was exactly the same for her. They both laid there in each other's embrace smiling and finally at peace.

So how was that? I know it was not as long as the last chapter but I think I might do about this length from now on or a bit longer (around 2000 words more or less). Please keep the reviews coming as they are very helpful. I can't wait to see what lost guy comes up with for his own story. Any way there should be more romance in the next chapter and the two should be advancing in their relationship but we will have to wait and see what my mind comes up with. Bye for now.

From Venerable Dreadnought.


	4. what im going to do with the story

Yeah basically this is just telling you that I am going to upload in the near future both chapter 4 and a new chapter 3 instead of the old one. They will both end up locked in the room but the romance will be a lot slower and the events changed a bit. So enjoy (or not) the chapter 3 at the moment because soon it will be gone. And I must also say a thanks to the lost guy and yoshtar for being especially helpful and trusting with me and I recommend you guys go and check out their stories as well as they are very good much better than me. Hopefully I will upload the two chapter's tomorrow night or the next day for you guys to enjoy as they are nearly done. By for now,

Venerable Dreadnought.


End file.
